


Engage with Me

by allthehearteyes, caitlesshea



Series: Nothing but Fluff [9]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Confusion, Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mixed Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Deran tries to get Adrian to engage with him, but he won’t. Adrian is acting really weird.





	Engage with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there's just no stopping us. Lol. We are determined to give Deran and Adrian the very best. 
> 
> ❤️ We hope you enjoy it. ❤️
> 
> ~~find us on Tumblr (same user names)~~

They’ve been driving the Road to Hana for what feels like forever. The road constantly winding back and forth as they go up the mountain side. It reminds Deran of being on the water, the swaying sensation, the rocking motion. Earlier, Adrian insisted on driving, which was odd. He seems a little nervous driving up the narrow road. Deran’s never seen him this unsure behind the wheel. He tries to make casual conversation, but Adrian only gives one word answers as he appears hyper-focused on getting to a particular spot along the drive. _We’re supposed to be on vacation, having fun. What’s going on?_

…

 _Where is the turnoff?_ Adrian is a little sweaty as he tries to find the destination he’s had in mind. He’s planned a picnic for them by a specific waterfall, and wants it to be perfect. Deran keeps trying to talk to him, but Adrian is preoccupied and distracted. _We just need to get there._

...

They finally pull into a tiny space along the side of the road, barely enough room for their rental jeep, and hop out. They grab their backpacks and a couple of soft coolers. Deran reaches for Adrian’s hand, they make eye contact and smile at one another, though Adrian’s face looks strained and a little intense.

“Hey, Ace. Everything ok?” Deran asks, trying for a casual tone.

“Yeah. Fine. Let’s go.” Adrian quickly replies, as he unlaces their fingers to look up the path he’s plotted on his phone.

As they hike Deran tries to draw Adrian’s attention, pointing out both flora and fauna unique to Maui. Adrian appears to glance and nod, but doesn’t seem to be present. It’s like he’s in his own world. Deran tries again to get him to talk.

“Babe, what’s going on? You don’t seem like you’re enjoying this.”

“What? Nothing. I’m fine. Can we just get there?” Adrian reponds, curtly.

Deran is starting to get frustrated. He doesn’t understand why Adrian is being so weird and why he seems so out of it. It’s not like Adrian. Usually he’s all about being in the moment together, never worrying about the destination, all about the journey, and all that. He’s not one to plan or overplan anything. Deran doesn’t know what to do so he stays silent. The hike is nice, but he’s hot, and grumpy, and just wants to get to wherever they’re supposed to get, so Adrian will chill the fuck out.

…

 _Where are you, you fucking waterfall? God it’s hot._ As the sun beats down on his freckled skin, Adrian is feeling super antsy about getting to the spot. He can tell Deran is getting irritated with him and his lack of interaction, but he can’t help it. Adrian worked hard to plan this for them, and he wants them to have a nice time. If they can just get there then maybe he’ll calm down.

...

They finally get to the clearing and the pool where the waterfall lets out. It’s beautiful. The mist of the water rising up and creating little rainbows against the beams of sunlight shining down. Deran has to admit it is pretty amazing. He’s been fairly pissy for the last hour, slapping at mosquitos and wondering about Adrian’s weirdness. Deran takes a breath and grabs Adrian’s hand. He brings him in close so they’re face to face. Both of them sweaty, Adrian’s face tinged pink from the sun.

“Hey. This is great,” Deran says quietly as he leans in for a kiss. Adrian’s lips are soft, and warm. Instantly Deran’s grumpiness subsides, and his thoughts turn toward the mouth that is kissing him back. He’s just getting started when Adrian pulls away.

“Ok. Let’s put down the blanket for a picnic. Then go swimming, and then eat lunch,” Adrian says brightly. He’s kind of acting like a camp counselor with all his directives. Deran doesn’t like it. Why can’t they just chill?

They lay down the blanket, plop down the coolers, and start getting undressed. Adrian smiles and suggests, “Let’s go skinny dipping.” Deran is pleasantly surprised to see Adrian’s playfulness return. He bum-rush’s Adrian’s naked, sweaty body into the cool water. Adrian twists and turns, dunking Deran under the surface. They’re wrestling a little, splashing and laughing. Eventually, Deran backs Adrian up against the edge of the pool. He anchors his arms on either side of Adrian to keep him in place. They stare at each other, breathing heavily (and not at all from exertion). Deran goes in for a deep kiss. _He tastes so good._ He loves kissing Adrian. Their dance, their play, the way their tongues tangle and their breaths mingle.

Deran wraps his arms around Adrian, their legs twined, and he feels how aroused they both are. He moves his hand to grasp Adrian’s shaft. _Fuck me, he’s hard._ Deran begins stroking slowly, lazily. Adrian moans a little as he pumps his hips and tries to pick up the pace. Deran smirks into their kiss, and refuses to move his hand any faster. He squeezes Adrian in a firm grip. Deran knows the teasing is driving Adrian crazy. _Serves him right for being so distracted._

All of a sudden Adrian breaks away, breathless, and says, “Okay. Let’s eat.”

Deran is thoroughly confused and a bit pissed, “What the fuck, babe?”

Adrian has that weird look again, all wide-eyed and strained, “Nothing! Hungry. Come on,” as he hops out of the water and heads toward their bags.

 _What is happening? Is he mad at me? Why won’t he just talk to me?_ Deran is really starting to get upset. This is not like Adrian. They always figure it the fuck out. They are so far past the stage of holding things back from one another.

Feeling bewildered, he gets out of the water and silently towels off. They both put on their dry board shorts and sit on the picnic blanket. They’re eating, it’s awkward, and Deran feels like he’s going to lose his shit.

…

 _Fuck. Ok._ Adrian’s heart is racing. He knows Deran is seriously confused, and probably a little pissed. Maybe more than a little. He tries for a casual tone, “So it’s really beautiful here, huh?”

Deran sulkily replies, “Yeah.”

Adrian tries again, noticing how is voice is a bit shaky, “Yeah. I mean, there’s like, a whole history and legend around this place. Cool, right?”

Deran absently responds, “I guess.”

 _Why is it so hard to breathe?_ Adrian kind of mumble-chokes, “Yeah, so there’s this old story about this woman and a God…”

…

Deran is not listening. He’s fucking fuming. _What is happening? Why does he look like he’s going to barf, and what the hell is he talking about?_ Deran is at the end of his rope. He notices Adrian get up and move toward their backpacks that are behind them. Deran tries to control his anger by focusing on the scenery and taking deep breaths.

Adrian is still prattling on about some stupid peasant woman and some kind of a God coming together at this waterfall. He legit could give a fuck. All he wants is to enjoy their time together on this island. He’s had all these ideas and plans about how today was going to go, and now it’s super uncomfortable and he hates it. Adrian has stopped talking, but hasn’t returned to the blanket. Deran has had it. He needs Adrian to chill the fuck out and just be with him. He turns around in a huff, ready to light into Adrian, when what he sees throws him for a loop.

Adrian’s bright smiling face, awash in sunlight, eyes sparkling blue. He’s on one knee and he has a small velvety box in his hand.

Deran quickly turns to fully face him. He’s stunned into silence.

…

“Deran, D, I...you...you mean everything to me. I wanted to bring you here because it’s a special and amazing place, and it’s everything you are to me. I--”

Deran interrupts, “What the fuck?!”

Shocked, Adrian replies, “Um, I was trying to tell you how I--”

Deran does not look pleased. “Are you trying to tell me you’re proposing right now? Really, Ace? Really?”

“What the hell, D? Yes. Why are you so--”

“Can you just like stop. Can I get a word in?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying--”

“Fuck, Adrian! _I_ was going to propose to you tonight. On the beach, after dinner,” Deran barks.

Adrian is quite, mouth slightly open, staring at him.

…

Deran’s spun up now and can’t stop himself, “Is that why you’ve been acting all weird today? Because you were planning this? I’ve been killing myself trying to figure out what I’d done wrong, and the whole time you were getting worked up about _this_? Jesus, Adrian. On what planet am I _not_ going to say yes? Also, I just wanted to surprise _you_ with _my_ proposal! And now I can’t, because you’ve already done it, and--”

Adrian lunges at Deran, crushing their mouths together and tackling him to the ground. Flat on his back, a heavy Adrian on top of him, Deran kisses him in return. Adrian pulls back with a chuckle, and in between kisses says, “Sorry babe. I didn’t mean to be so weird. Want me to wait until tonight and act all surprised?”

Deran, trying half-heartedly to hang onto his grump, “I mean...kind of...”

Adrian laughs and kisses him again. Their breaths start to get labored, when Deran flips them so he’s on top. He gazes at Adrian and asks, “So?”

“So what?”, Adrian chuckles, looking all wide eyed and innocent.

“So what? Will you marry me?” Deran asks again, pretty much mesmerized by the beauty of Adrian’s face.

“You didn’t actually ask before,” Adrian grins that lopsided grin, the one Deran loves so much. “Of course I will, D.”

Deran stares into those unique blue eyes, brushing his thumbs against Adrian’s temples. He gazes at this man he loves, this man who changed his life, this man who’s made him a better person. He feels his eyes well with emotion. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ He sees Adrian smiling back at him, and he leans down to kiss the man that will be his husband.

…

Adrian watches the joy on Deran’s face, and feels a warmth inside him he didn’t know existed. His hands are resting on Deran’s hips, thumbs rubbing back and forth against the warm, tight skin. He realizes that he worked himself up for nothing. He knows Deran. He knows this man who’s overcome so much, this man who’s been unyielding in his love, this man who’s helped him grow and change into the best version of himself. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ He sees Deran smiling down at him, and he leans up to kiss the man that he’ll spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
